The invention relates to display panels and more specifically to a decorative light fixture display panel assembly that can be removably secured to an outdoor wall lantern, an outdoor post lantern or similar type structure.
In the past display panels that are illuminated have been incorporated in several types of structures. The Busick et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,204 illustrates a picture display panel that is incorporated into a lamp shade.
Other types of illuminated displays are known for displaying house numbers and the house owners names. The Witz U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,323 discloses a box-like housing that is attached to the bottom skirt of a standard porch light fixture. The Espinosa U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,187 discloses a housing that is mounted on a conventional outdoor electrical bracket B which is shown by dotted lines. The Donelan U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,195 discloses a structure that is mounted on an outdoor light fixture.
The Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,238 discloses a sign display apparatus in which the message of a sign can be readily changed. The Moore U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,067 discloses an illuminated house number sign that would be mounted on a conventional threaded socket located on a porch ceiling or overhang of a house or other building.
The Taylor et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,212 discloses a device for illuminating residence information on the vertical exterior of a lamp post.
The Nurre U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,652 discloses a lamp with a changeable display date. The Gabrius et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,291 discloses an internally illuminated sign mountable on a lighting track. The Downing U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,622 discloses a changeable visual display lamp.